Scattergories
Main Game Two teams of four in a battle of the sexes manner (four men vs. four women) played a game based on the board game. The game was played in two rounds, each with a different category. Originally, each round started with a toss-up letter given by host Clark, with the team that buzzed in first & giving an acceptable word getting a point & control of the letter. After the toss-up winners played their half of the round, the other team took a turn. Later it was changed to having the challengers going first in round one, and the team that's behind going first in round two. Round One The team in control was given a letter, then they had 15 seconds to come up with six words/phrases/names that fit into the category that start with that letter, with each word being worth one point. When giving answers, there were two rules: a player cannot answer twice in a row, no word can be used as part of an answer more than twice. When the list was finished or the time was up, the opposing team could challenge any word they think is unacceptable. If this option came into play, a panel of 5 judges (consisting, on some episodes, of former contestants) made a yes-or-no vote. If it was an incorrect challenge, in which the judges gave a majority of "yes" votes, the controlling team received a bonus point. Likewise, a successful challenge cost the controlling team a point and the word was taken off the list, plus the challengers can challenge another word if they wish. Celebrity Board If the controlling team named at least four items, then they played for more points at the celebrity board. The celebrity board had five stars, each one gave answer in advance and was prerecorded. The controlling team chose up to four stars; on each star, the star's tape was played back to reveal his/her answer. The idea was to pick stars who gave answers that were not given by the controlling team. Each new answer was worth 1 point, but each match lost a point. Round Two Round two was played the same way except that it was played with a new category, and the point values were now doubled to two points. Plus the teams went to the celebrity board after both teams had their 15 seconds of naming items & challenging their opponents. ---- The team with the most points won the game. If the game ended in a tie, host Clark gave one more category and one more letter; the first team to buzz-in with an acceptable word won the game. The winning team won $500 and the right to play the bonus round for an increasing jackpot. Bonus Round In the bonus round, the winning team faced the celebrity board one last time, and was given one last category. Each star was given a different letter and gave one answer that fit into the category starting with that letter. The winning team now had 25 seconds to give 10 answers (two for each celebrity). When they were finished or when time ran out, the judge eliminated words that were deemed unacceptable, the celebrities with the offended words as well as celebrities that don't have the two given words were taken out of play. Afterwards, the tapes of the celebrities still in play were played back, and each time a celebrity's answer did not match either of the team's, the team captured that celebrity and won $100. For the first week, the team selected one of five cards, each one with a star's name on it. If the team captured that particular star, they won the jackpot. After that, the team needed to capture any three celebrities to win the jackpot. The jackpot started at $4,000, plus $1,000 for every day it was not won. Music Ray & Marc Ellis Inventor Based on the board game of the same name. Link Rules for Scattergories Category:Word Games Category:Board Game Conversion Category:NBC shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Network shows